Unbreakable
by BregoBeauty
Summary: Set in Season Three - Arthur Petrelli has the one thing that could control his youngest son-a headstrong Irish woman. Caitlin's alive, but not for much longer. Can Peter save her without getting himself killed in the process?
1. Chapter One

**Unbreakable**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Heroes._ Tim Kring is responsible for the creation of these wonderful characters.

**Summary:** (Set in Season Three) Caitlin was trapped in a hopeless future when Peter's powers pulled him back. He's never forgotten the Irish woman who wasn't scared by his secret. Now she's the only thing that might keep him in line—something that Arthur Petrelli will kill, torture, and maim for. And his target is none other than Caitlin. PeterxCaitlin.

**Chapter One**

_New York City – One Year in the Future - 93% of the world's population is dead_

One moment she could feel his hands curling through the metal chain-link to touch hers, then, just like magic, he was gone.

"Peter!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as guards pulled her away from the fence, dragging her off to what she knew would be her death.

"Please don't let them take me! Peter!"

He'd vanished. Had his powers gone haywire? Was she stuck here? Alone, just waiting to die?

"Peter!"

* * *

><p><em>Cork, Ireland – Six Months Later – 94% of the world's population is dead<em>

Caitlin touched her over large stomach, feeling a fluttering from her baby—Peter's baby. She waited day-after-day in her tiny flat near the pub. She couldn't stop waiting for his return. She wouldn't give up hope either.

Some way, somehow, Peter would find her.

In the meantime, people continued to die. But not her. She hadn't even had as much as a cold in months. Perhaps it was a by-product of being transported to this desolate future.

For whatever reason, Caitlin lived on. Waiting and watching for an uncommon man to return.

* * *

><p><em>Pinehearst – Present Day<em>

Sylar sauntered into the large office. "You wanted to see me?"

A man standing by the window turned to face him. Arthur Petrelli uncrossed his arms and took a seat at his desk. "Yes. It's about Peter. I've received some disturbing information about him. About a girlfriend he dropped in the future."

The young man dressed in black drew a chair to him with the flick of his hand. "And?"

"I want her found. Dead or alive—preferably, alive—I need her."

"Why her?"

"Because this Caitlin stole his heart. He feels guilty for what he did to her. I can use that."

"How am I supposed to find her?" Sylar questioned, his feet resting on Arthur's desk. He seemed quite at ease.

"Elle will help you. She met her before—in Ireland."

"But I can't time-travel…"

Arthur smirked. "That's why I had you come here. I found someone who does. Someone you can take it from…"

* * *

><p><em>Cork, Ireland – Six Years in the Future – 98% of the world's population is dead<em>

"Nessa, luv, come here."

Caitlin smiled as her five-year-old daughter came into the room. She was slender, much like her mother, but had the darker features of her father. She also had Peter's eyes.

How they were both still alive in this wasteland was beyond her. The few doctors said they appeared to be immune to the Shanti Virus. There was still no known cure, leaving them as two of the few people still alive in the world. In fact, Nessa was the only child born since the initial outbreak in the entire world. At least, the only child who lived past the first few days of life.

"Mummy, can you do my hair?"

"Of course."

Caitlin knelt down to braid her daughter's brunette hair. The long tresses almost reached her waist.

"Owww, mum!" she said a moment later. "That hurts!"

"Sorry, luv," she apologized, having tugged on a strand. She slowly stood up, eyeing a strange man who had just strode through the front doors of the pub. "Why don't you go get a brush, huh?"

"Okay!"

As Nessa bounced off to her room, Caitlin turned to face the intruder she'd spotted in a mirror. She had locked up Ricky's pistol when Nessa was born. She had no weapons. "Who the hell are you?"

He leaned against a wall, pretending to be studying his fingernails. "No one important."

"Those doors were locked."

He shrugged, his dark eyebrows thick, almost like little mustaches over his eyes. There was something sinister about him—a dark aura of evil that surrounded him like a thick fog. "Not anymore."

"Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is you. I'm assuming you are Caitlin?"

She froze. "There are tons of girls 'round named Caitlin. At least there were… before the outbreak. Can you be more specific?"

"Red hair, thin frame…lives in a pub named Wandering Rocks…knew a dark-haired man called Peter who had unusual powers... Ring any bells?"

Caitlin tried to compose herself. "No. I don't know any Peters."

"That's odd, considering that little girl of yours—she looks just like him."

"Leave her out of this. You've got the wrong girl."

He shook his head, crossing the room in a few quick strides. "No, you're the one, Caitlin. You didn't even ask how those doors opened or why I'm alive. Or how I knew that you were from past—a past that Peter took you from. He left you here."

"There was an outbreak. I was here when it happened."

"No, no… you came after. Don't lie to me, Caitlin. I know when you're lying… plus, my associate has your daughter."

She sank onto a stool at the bar. "Look, I don't know what you want—"

"I need you. Just you. It's simple, really."

"No, it's not. Who are you? How do I know you're not lying to me?"

That caused the man to grin. "It's simple. If you want to live you will come with me. Or I will hurt your daughter."

"She's innocent!"

"Elle, bring her in!"

Caitlin stifled a cry as a blonde woman in a suit led her daughter in. Nessa seemed unaware of the potential danger and her mother's worry.

"Look, who sent you? That's all I want to know."

* * *

><p>Sylar grinned at this fiery woman. He liked her spirit. It was almost a shame that he would have to kill her once Peter was controlled. Oh well. The bigger shame was she was pure human—not Special. Not at all.<p>

"Someone who very much wants to meet you. My father," he said, slightly bored.

"What does this have to do with me? With Peter?"

"He wants to meet his granddaughter."

He watched the shock spread across her face. He loved that look of fear. He could almost taste it—much like he could taste the hum of power down the hall where the little girl was sequestered. At least he could take her powers later.

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm Peter's brother. Gabriel."

Elle approached from down the hall, her hand on the shoulder of the little girl. Peter's little midget was cooperating. Too bad he couldn't say the same about the redheaded bitch.

Caitlin shook her head. "If Peter wants to talk to me, send him. I'm not going anywhere—"

"You don't have a choice," he said, jerking his head toward the blonde woman, his partner in crime. She grinned, that same, twisted smile as him, and created a ball of blue sparks in her hand.

"You—bitch!" the Irish woman snarled, lunging at her. Six years had yet to temper her need for revenge on the woman who murdered her brother. "I'll kill you! What did you do to Peter?"

"Oh, nothing he didn't want," she responded coolly. "Now, why don't you settle down before someone gets hurt?"

* * *

><p><em>Settle down? You want to see me settle down? I'll settle once I break your neck!<em>

"Let go of me!" Caitlin protested, struggling in the man's grip. He was strong—she'd admit that. But not much more than that.

"Mum? Mummy, I'm scared…" Nessa cried, clearly wanting to be with her mother. She didn't move from where the blonde held her.

"Nessa, luv, it's okay… mummy's scared too…"

"How cute. Now, if you don't want anything bad to happen, you'll stop resisting me. Got it?" the man hissed. She didn't care what he claimed—he was nothing like Peter. There's no way he was Peter's brother.

"Hurt her and I will kill you both!" she spat.

"Then stop fighting! Elle, bring her over here. I'm sick of this."

The blonde picked up Nessa. "Mum!" the little girl yelled.

Caitlin twisted in his grasp, trying to reach her, terrified that something might happen—that she might lose her only family. "Don't—"

They disappeared.

**Author's Notes:**

This story won't be super-long. It's my first shot at a _Heroes_ fan fic. Lemme know how it goes! Nessa is actually a Irish name which I thought would be something Caitlin might choose. I will be making a video or two to go with this—possibly trailers, possibly just tie-ins.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter Two

**Unbreakable**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Heroes._ Tim Kring is responsible for the creation of these wonderful characters.

**Chapter Two**

_Pinehearst – Present Day_

Caitlin found herself on the floor in a heap. She looked up, panic flowing through her system. "Nessa? NESSA!" she screamed, her heart pounding.

_No, no, not again! Not again!_

"Mummy?"

Across the room, a spacious office, Nessa stood with the blonde woman. Caitlin tried to run to her, only to encounter a solid block of air. She hit it, confused. "Nessa! Nessa! Don't you touch her! Nessa!"

"Settle down, Miss Caitlin. You're scaring the child," another stranger, a man, said. He wore a suit that was well-cut. His silvery-grey hair bespoke his age, but he appeared rather spry for his decades of life.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"You're not even curious about what just happened?" he asked.

"No. I don't care. Who are you and what do you want from us?"

Her hands found the block of air, making her look a bit like a mime. Not even a good mime. Just a terrified Irish parody who wanted her daughter back. That's all. She just wanted Nessa in her arms.

"You are the Caitlin whose brother was murdered in a pub, are you not? The one who found a man in a container with no memory? A man named Peter?"

She closed her eyes, pushing the memories away. Ricky, burnt to a crisp while she collapsed in a wet heap. Peter, shirtless, and bound to a chair with a bloody face. All that blood, and no open wounds. That's when she first knew he was special. Her mystery man. And that damn box of secrets Ricky found. A Pandora's box of trouble.

That damn box led them to Montreal and tore them apart.

"What do you want?" she asked weakly, trying to keep the emotion from her voice.

"Be honest with me, Caitlin. Do you remember a man named Peter? A man with extraordinary abilities?"

_A truck flew across the lot, blocking the security guards after her brother and his crew. All Peter did was raise his hand. Bullets popping out of his skin after Will shot him dead._

"Why does it matter?"

"That man—Peter—is my son. And you, my dear, are the key to controlling him. You and your little girl. She has her father's eyes…and his powers. I can sense it already."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, yes she does. She is my grandchild. It's only out of kindness that I'm letting her remain at your side. Rest assured, if you try anything, I will take her away from you."

"You don't have to do this. We're carriers of a disease. A virus. It's killed most of the world."

"The Shanti Virus. I know of it. I'm immune to it. However, my son no longer is."

"What did you do to Peter? Did you take his memories?" Caitlin demanded, stepping as far forward as the block allowed her. Anger boiled beneath the surface. He'd loosened the leash and she was going to bite.

"No, no, that was my wife's doing. Angela. She always had a strange way of dealing with our son."

"Where is Peter? Is he…?" Caitlin found herself unable to vocalize a fear she'd kept inside for almost seven years. A fear that he was dead, killed by the virus or even his own unpredictable powers.

"Peter is very much alive. I believe he will want to see you."

Peter's father turned to the other man, Gabriel. "Bring Peter in. It's time for a family reunion."

He nodded and stepped out. At the same time, Caitlin felt the pressure lessen. The air block was gone or moved.

"Nessa?" she called softly.

The little girl ran to her, tears in her warm brown eyes. Caitlin picked her up, holding her close to her chest, like she had ever since her daughter had been born. She wiped her cheek and brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Mummy's here," Caitlin promised. "I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

><p>Peter strode into the office, his arms swinging at his side, as he glared at Sylar in disgust. He refused to acknowledge the serial killer as his brother, despite what his mother said. There was no way they shared blood or DNA—no way.<p>

"Dad? What are you—?" he began. Their first meeting had been cut short by an emergency. He was a bit grateful for that, even if it meant he was almost a prisoner at Pinehearst, since it gave him time to come to terms with his father's rebirth.

"Peter!"

He froze. He knew that voice. That lilt. Her accent. But it couldn't be.

"Caitlin?" he called in disbelief, his eyes traveling past his father. This had to be a trick. Caitlin was as good as dead. Peter had left her trapped in a horrible future. He killed her—the woman he loved. He'd fought to get back to that dismal place and failed every time.

"Peter, I'm scared… what's going on?"

"Caitlin…"

He cocked his head to the side. This was an older version of the woman he knew. Her hair had grown out, her body lean and toned—albeit on the skinny side. In her arms she held a child. A little girl. As soon as the girl locked eyes with him, he felt a jolt.

_"Happy Birthday to you!" Caitlin sang, her eyes a glow. Before her sat the girl, bent over a cake, furiously blowing out candles. One of them was a number seven._

_"Did you make a wish?" he asked, kneeling beside her._

_"Uh huh!"_

_"Are you gonna tell me?"_

_The little girl shook her head._

_Then another image. Caitlin in his arms, snuggled close. They were in a room she'd never been in before. It was his apartment in New York. They lay together in his bed, the sun slowly peeking through the curtains. She was sound asleep, her curls spilled across a pillow._

_"Mum! Da!"_

_The girl bounced into the room, jumped on the bed, and pounced on them both. He laughed, catching her and tickling her as Caitlin slowly opened her eyes to smile._

_"I got you!" he cried._

_"Daddy!" the girl squealed._

Peter looked at her again. His daughter. This was his daughter. Caitlin was real. She was alive, here, in his time, with their daughter. He had a daughter. A child. Caitlin had a child. Their child. He was a father.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked her. "Caitlin, did they—?"

"No, Peter, no… We're… we're okay…"

He stepped toward her. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Ah ah ah…" Arthur said.

The hand disappeared and Peter smacked into a wall—a real wall. Sylar. Sylar had thrown him into a wall.

"Peter!"

He got up slowly, his hand raised, ready to push back.

Then he saw Sylar across the room, Caitlin in his grasp. She fought much like she once had in the pub when those thugs attacked her. However, she wasn't a match for Sylar. He twisted one of her arms to the breaking point.

She cried out, the sound echoing in his head.

_"Don't let them take me. Don't let them take me! Peter!"_

He would never forget those pained screams as he disappeared and she was dragged from his grasp.

It was Caitlin. His Caitlin. She was real. And really there. In danger.

"Sylar, let her—let her go!"

He held out his hand, ready to throw Sylar or set him on fire.

"Not so fast, Peter," his father insisted. "I need something from you before I let either of them go."

"Whatever it is, the answer's no. Now let them go!"

Sylar backed toward a window, dragging Caitlin. He looked to Arthur who nodded. Glass shattered, echoing in Peter's head, just before Caitlin screamed.

And then she was falling.

**Author's Notes:**

Sylar is enjoying himself. Seriously. Some timeline stuff has changed which will be addressed in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Also, I made a PeterxCaitlin video (just in general, not story-wise) it's on YouTube. The username is the same one that I use here.


	3. Chapter Three

**Unbreakable**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Heroes._ Tim Kring is responsible for the creation of these wonderful characters.

**Chapter Three**

_Pinehearst – Present Day_

Time slowed in mid-air. Caitlin felt the glass around her, cutting her skin and clothes as the wind tore at her. This was how she would die—not in the grip of a deadly virus—but by falling to death. After being so close to Peter again, this is how she would die.

Then, warm arms. Strong and safe.

"I've got you…"

"Peter…"

She clung to him, settled in his arms as together they landed on the pavement. Glass lay around them. But they were alive. He'd caught her in mid-air and they'd…

"You can fly?"

He touched her cheek. She felt a brief sting as he removed a piece of glass. "Among other things. We should get you cleaned up…"

"Nessa's up there!"

"I know—"

"You know? I can't leave without her! She's my daughter, Peter! My daughter! I can't—"

Tears flooded her eyes. Peter looked down at her. "I will save our daughter, Caitlin. Trust me."

The strange thing was despite their history, despite him stranding her, and despite him never really meeting his daughter, Caitlin believed him. The Peter she knew was honest and loyal to a fault. Perhaps it was his kind heart that drew trouble to him.

None of that mattered at the moment. She wanted her daughter back. Now.

Of course, that was before another blonde showed her face. A young, attractive blonde without the sinister features of the lackey upstairs. A decent-looking teenager.

"Peter? What—?"

"Claire, what are you doing here? You need to leave…" Peter said, his arms not leaving Caitlin. It was a small comfort that he didn't run to this other girl.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I mean it, Claire. Leave. Don't ever come back here."

"Who are you?" Caitlin asked. "Are you… like Peter? With sparks shooting out of his hand and all that?"

The newcomer frowned. "That's why I'm here. I need to lose my ability. I heard they could take away abilities," the blonde said, her eyes not leaving Peter.

"Claire, go. Go home. Don't come back to Pinehearst. Ever. Promise me. They won't take away your ability. Not without a great price. You need to leave."

"Why—"

"Just do it, Claire! Trust me."

"Oi, spaceman! We have a big problem, remember? Nessa's still in there…" Caitlin interrupted, looking at her lover. "Let blondie be. I'm going to get my daughter back."

That seemed to snap the other woman's hold on Peter. "Caitlin, no. I can't lose you again."

"I can't lose my daughter. I won't let them hurt her. Not because of you."

"Caitlin—"

She pulled free, stalking toward the entrance of Pinehearst. "I'm sorry, Peter, but I have to do this. I'm a mother now. These people…I lost my brother to that bitch upstairs. I lost you. I won't lose Nessa. Not like this."

"Caitlin—"

She stopped in front of the doors. "I'm sorry, Peter. I have to do this. Please understand…"

"Caitlin!"

She felt the push of air as he called her, but it was too late to move. There was a crack as she hit the front doors, falling through. This time, she landed on the concrete, feeling a burn as she blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Primatech – Earlier That Day<em>

Angela Petrelli looked up with a start. She'd subcome to a pressing need for rest and fallen into a dream. Not a good dream or even a regular dream. It was a prophetic nightmare.

Her son was in danger. Not just physical danger if the dream was right. He was in the process of losing his heart. Normally she wouldn't care too much, but Peter was her baby, and he was the more emotional of her sons. It was that same empathy that gave him powers.

It also made him vulnerable.

Angela liked the fierce edge of the Irish woman. She was a good match for Peter. And their daughter—she had another granddaughter with potential powers.

One who was in her husband's tight grip. He would mold her and shape her unless Angela stopped him. She had to or he would destroy the world and use Peter to do so.

* * *

><p><em>Pinehearst - Later<em>

His heart leapt into his throat as he watched Caitlin fall. He reached out with his powers, reacting too slow to help her. Peter could already see the blood pool forming around her unconscious body.

"Caitlin… please don't be dead, please don't be dead…"

Leaving a shocked Claire behind, he approached her, kneeling down in the warm blood. He felt her neck and wrists, checking for a pulse. There was one. Steady, much like the Caitlin he knew. Strong.

"Peter—look out!" Claire shouted.

He looked up, Caitlin's head in his hands, as Sylar stepped into view. With a blast of blue lighting, he hit Peter in the chest.

He tumbled to the ground beside her, glass tearing into his flesh as the electric surge forced his body to jerk and blacken. He could even smell his skin burning.

All the while, Sylar approached.

"You should have listened," the killer muttered.

The pain increased and Peter screamed from the fury in his veins and the pain.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Three bullets. Two to the chest and one to the head. Execution-style.

Peter felt each one, struggling to reach his powers, to reach Caitlin, to save their lives. But he was too late.

The third bullet severed his brainstem, cutting off his abilities for good.

* * *

><p><em>New York City – Five Years in the Future<em>

An older version of Peter sat at a bar, drinking. A scar cut across his face, twisting his features, and showing that time had not been kind to him. His coat, a black trench, lay on a stool beside him.

On the other side of the bar was a TV. There was a slight ripple as it changed, abruptly switching stories to a press conference.

Taking the stage was none other than Sylar. On the screen it said, "President Gray releasing Pinehearst's new vaccine to entire world".

Gabriel Gray was never meant to become president. His brother, Nathan, had come close several times, but never had Sylar taken over. With Sylar as a powerful figure, the world was doomed. He could feel it in his very bones.

The butterfly effect. Someone was screwing with time. It was the only explanation for the sudden change.

It could only be his past self. Which meant he would need to fix things again. Hopefully without shooting his brother or his past self. He hated having to do that.

Peter Petrelli slipped on his coat, downed the remains of his drink, and disappeared in a blink.

* * *

><p><em>Pinehearst – Present<em>

Mohinder Suresh entered his lab to find a young woman lying on a table. Her long tangled hair was streaked with blood and her clothes stained with it. Other than that, not much about her was spectacular.

He looked at her for a moment, wondering if she was another test subject.

His boss, Arthur Petrelli, appeared. "I need you to keep her alive. Gabriel was a bit overzealous when it came to capturing her."

"Who is she?" the doctor asked.

"Her name is Caitlin. She's an old friend of Peter's. No abilities, sadly. However, I need her alive."

"Anything else I should know?"

"She's immune to the Shanti Virus."

That stopped him in his tracks. He'd never really met anyone else who was born immune to the aggressive virus discovered by his father. No wonder Arthur wanted her alive. She would be an invaluable research tool.

"Can I take blood and run tests?"

"Of course. Just don't give her the serum yet. I want it perfected first."

Mohinder nodded, dozens of ideas swarming about his mind. He could answer so many questions with her blood. "Sure thing."

"Good."

Arthur walked off, leaving him alone with his newest subject. Caitlin.

"We're going to get to know each other rather well, Caitlin," he muttered, inserting a needle into her forearm. Blood filled the vial quickly.

She didn't respond. He wasn't surprised, given the nasty bump on her head. He would clean it up in a minute. He needed to get her blood analyzed first. That was worth more to him at the moment, despite Arthur's instructions to keep her alive.

**Author's Notes:**

As you can see, I altered several things (Elle was with Claire in the show, not already working with Sylar and Peter already lost his powers before being tossed out the window). Basically, Elle can control her power, went to work for Pinehearst, and is partnered with Sylar. Peter went to see him but didn't have his powers taken yet. Therefore, Sylar threw Caitlin out, not Peter.

Hope that makes sense! Any questions you have, please ask!

The teaser video/trailer will be up on Monday most likely. I'll put a link on my author's page when it's live.


	4. Chapter Four

**Unbreakable**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Heroes._ Tim Kring is responsible for the creation of these wonderful characters.

**Chapter Four**

_Pinehearst – Present Day_

Claire grabbed her uncle, dragging his unconscious body away from the front doors. He wasn't healing—one of the bullets had seen to that. Which meant, once they were away, she would have to find it.

"I got him," a voice said from behind her.

The former cheerleader looked up, seeing an older Peter standing beside her. "What the—?"

"I'm from the future, Claire. Don't worry—I'm just here to help."

He picked up himself, carrying the younger Peter into the parking lot. "Where's your car?"

Claire pointed out her SUV numbly. Peter had told her stories about meeting his future self as well as hers. But she'd never before seen two Peters in one place. Especially a Peter as harsh-looking as this one.

"What happened to you? In the future?"

"It's a long story."

"Why are you here?"

"To stop Sylar," he said simply.

* * *

><p>In the lab, Mohinder stitched up the nasty cut on the new woman's forehead. He also picked out several shards of glass from her skin. In the meantime, the vial of her blood was preparing for analysis.<p>

She remained unconscious, this Caitlin woman. Sylar must have hit her hard.

When his computer beeped, he left her side and checked on the analysis. He clicked a 'print' button, watching the analysis of her blood print out. He read the printout carefully, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Fascinating… you might be powerless, but you are extraordinary…"

He glanced at the woman. Peter sure knew how to pick women. This was the first living person besides himself to be immune to the Shanti Virus. Completely, 100% immune to the deadly virus.

There was a groan. His latest patient/experiment was waking up. Good. He had a lot of questions for her.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location – Present Day<em>

Peter shot up from the couch he'd been laying on.

"Caitlin? Caitlin!"

A hand touched his shoulder. "She's not here, Peter…"

He turned to look at his niece. "Where is she? What… what happened?"

"I'm not sure. Caitlin… the girl you were with… she's been taken into Pinehearst. You were shot. Killed."

"Then how…"

"You've been messing with time again," a voice said from the shadows. His voice. Rougher, of course, but his voice all the same. It was his future self. "We saved your ass."

"Is Caitlin… alive?"

"As far as we know. Who is she?" Claire asked, sitting beside him on the couch. "I've never seen her before."

"Her name is Caitlin. We met after Kirby Plaza. Before I stopped the Virus. She was my girlfriend. I…I lost control. We ended up in the future…" Peter paused, shaking his head. "Uh, we were separated. I haven't—I couldn't…"

"You couldn't save her?"

"I tried. I tried…"

"I'm sure she forgives you—"

He looked up at her. "It's more than that, Claire."

"There's a kid, isn't there?" his future self inquired. "She has a kid—that's why you two idiots were hanging around Pinehearst."

"Nessa. Our daughter," Peter said quietly. "My father has her."

* * *

><p><em>Pinehearst<em>

"Where am I?" Caitlin asked with a moan. Her head throbbed, making it hard to see.

"Safe. I'm just running some tests to check on your health."

A man moved closer, looking down at her. She stiffened. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Suresh. I specialize in genetics. You have some very rare blood. When I heard you survived the Virus… I just… I couldn't help it.

Caitlin sat up on the medical table. "The Virus? It exists here, too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where I'm from, most of the world is dead because of that virus. I'm one of the few humans alive. I've been there for years."

"Strange… you're immune to the Virus. Completely immune. No sign of illness at all. Have you run a fever in the last few years?"

"Not that I remember."

The Indian man nodded, walking away from her. "Anything else important happen while you were around the Virus?"

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"No… just, can you tell me where Peter is?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I just work in the lab. I'm perfecting a serum. You're an ideal candidate for it, actually…"

"What kind of serum?" Caitlin asked, trying to contain her interest. She needed to get out of here and find Peter and her daughter. She wasn't sure she could trust this man—or anyone, really—at all.

"It gives ordinary people extraordinary gifts."

"Is that what you did to Peter? Mess with his memories, lock him in a container, and experiment on him?"

"Peter is not one of my subjects… he was born like that," the doctor said. "He was born special. It started simply—he could fly. Then he began to accumulate abilities. He's an empath. He can copy people's powers."

"How do you know so much about his… powers?"

"Peter and I were friends. It's been a while since I've seen him. A long while…"

She started to get off the table, her legs dangling over the edge. "Dr… Suresh? Can I go? I need to find Peter…"

"Oh, no, no… you're not going anywhere. I'm not done with the tests yet."

"How many tests do you have to run?"

"Many."

Caitlin frowned. "Does it take long? I really need to find Peter."

"We'll work fast, I promise."

He approached her with a needle. It was filled with a fluid, a clear-colored fluid.

"What's that?"

"Nothing important. It'll help you relax."

"I don't need to—" She let out a cry as the needle punctured her skin, the liquid entering her veins in a quick rush of cold.

"Relax, Caitlin. I'm going to make you extraordinary…"

The liquid turned to metal in her blood, dragging her body down, paralyzing her limbs. Even her jaw muscles locked, forcing her to breathe through her nose. Her eyes darted around, her mind screaming for help—screaming for Peter.

_Save me…_

* * *

><p>Down a long corridor a few floors up, Nessa bent over a table, crayons in hand. She scribbled on plain paper. A few of the papers were standard childish drawings with stick figures and lots of colors. Then they changed in tone and style—becoming more mature and practical.<p>

One was a woman with long red hair lying on a steel table, a syringe with red liquid in her arm, and a lizard at her side, holding the needle.

Another picture showed two men—carbon copies of each other—with dark hair. One had a scar running across his cheek. They stood side-by-side with their hands raised in the air while blue lightening shot out.

Nessa's current drawing featured a blonde covered in blood with a line across her forehead. She lay on the ground, a man standing over her, his finger dripping.

Arthur Petrelli stood over her, watching her work from over her shoulder. She was special, just as he'd imagined. A painter with precognition would be a valuable tool on his team, especially against the Company. As it was, he could see Caitlin being injected with a drug—perhaps the synthetic ability—and two Peters. The blonde girl could be either Elle or Claire—he wasn't sure yet.

His granddaughter put down the crayons.

"Where's my mummy?" she asked, fixing him with big brown eyes. "I want mummy."

Arthur sighed and returned to his desk. He picked up a file. "Nessa, my dear, we've been over this. Your mother is with the doctor."

"Because of the window?"

"Yes, that was part of it. She also wasn't feeling well," he lied. Caitlin should be dead from her fall. Instead, his son launched himself after her and set her down, only for Sylar to drag her in through the doors.

"Can I see her?"

"Not today." He opened the file. "Maybe later in the week. She's resting."

"Can I see Peter?" Nessa looked at him, her eyes wet with tears.

Arthur paused. "What do you know about Peter?"

The little girl shrugged. "Saying his name makes mummy sad. She misses him."

"Well, you do understand that Peter is my son…"

"I like Peter. He's nice."

"He's your father. Your mother told me."

Nessa lit up. "I have a dad? Mum always said he died. Everybody dies. It's the virus."

"The virus doesn't exist here. My other son, Gabriel, brought you to safety."

"I wanna see my mum and Peter."

"We'll see," Arthur said with a smile. Perhaps Peter would get a chance to see his daughter again, but it was most likely that the girl would never see her mother again. She would get over it eventually. Kids were resilient. He would be both mother and father to Nessa. She would be the child he should have had instead of weak and emotional Peter and unreliable Nathan. Arthur would mold her into someone worthy of the Petrelli name.

And Peter would let him, if he wanted to live, or if he wanted the redhead bitch to stay alive.

**Author's Notes:**

The link for the "trailer" is on my author's page or do a search on YouTube for "PeterxCaitlin Unbreakable trailer Run" or for my username, "BregoBeauty".

I thought it was about time that we got to see Nessa. Yes, this is her first hint of an ability. Caitlin has no idea her daughter is like Peter and Peter's still thrown by having Caitlin in his time—not to mention with his child.

Suresh is going to be an antagonist, but the big baddies are Sylar and Arthur. We will see Angela again, most likely in the next chapter.

If you have any questions, please ask!


	5. Chapter Five

**Unbreakable**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Heroes._ Tim Kring created these amazing characters who were portrayed by wonderful and talented actors.

**Chapter Five**

_Unknown Location, New Jersey_

"Your daughter? Does she have abilities?" the elder Peter asked. "There's never been a daughter in our time. Never."

"I think it's a fluke that I found out. He was using Caitlin…and she… she had Nessa with her."

"I have a cousin? One who's a girl?" Claire added. "And an aunt? Or did you and Caitlin not…?"

"We didn't marry. At least, not yet. But Nessa… and abilities. The only reason my father would hang onto a child is if there was a good shot they'd help him. Suresh told me it's in the DNA. So it stands to reason that she could have abilities…I mean, Claire, you can heal, Nathan can fly, Mom has visions…it's clearly a family trait." Peter looked down at his bloody clothes. "There's a good chance—a very good chance—that she's one of us."

"Then we only have one choice. We go get your daughter and Caitlin out of Pinehearst. We take down Sylar and Arthur before they destroy the world," Future Peter insisted. "Claire, we're gonna need your help."

"Anything."

"No, Claire. Go home. If he gets a hold of you—"

"He won't. I'll make sure of it." Future Peter glared at his younger self.

"Peter, I want to help," Claire pleaded. "They're my family too."

He looked between the blonde ex-cheerleader, his niece, and his older, disillusioned self. Scarred and alone. That was his future if he didn't stop this—didn't stop his father and Sylar. He would end up broken, alone, and bitter.

Which meant what exactly? If he failed, what happened to Caitlin and Nessa?

* * *

><p><em>Primatech <em>

Angela Petrelli ordered a car to take her directly to Pinehearst. It was time to see Arthur in person and end him for real. How he survived her careful poisoning still eluded her, but she would use a more final technique this time.

She knew that within forty-eight hours the fate of the world would be decided.

Peter needed her help to stop his father. It was the least she could do after all the lies she'd fed her son over the years and all the things she'd personally done in the past.

After she climbed into the car, she settled into the backseat and closed her eyes. She needed some help. Some sign. She needed to know more about her son's relationship with Caitlin. About her granddaughter.

_Suresh stood over the Irish woman, a needle in hand. At the last minute, he flew into a wall, thrown across the room with telekinesis. Caitlin sat up, undoing the loosened straps. _

_ "Peter?"_

_ "Nessa's here. We're gonna find her. We're gonna…"_

_ He pitched forward, a pipe in the back of his skull. Sylar stood over him, grinning at the woman. "We meet again, Caitlin. It's a shame you don't have any abilities. It's a waste of my talent…"_

_ A line of blood crossed her forehead. Caitlin screamed._

Angela sat up quickly. Peter couldn't die. Her son couldn't die. Not like this.

* * *

><p><em>Pinehearst <em>

Caitlin watched him drain vial after vial of her blood from her veins. He seemed to almost be stockpiling it. He also mixed her blood with bags of other blood. She watched it all out of the corner of her eyes, locked inside her body, unable to move.

_Peter, help me… I need you…_

She felt weak, too weak. Was it from the repeated blood draws? Her fall? Or when she went through the doors?

_Don't leave me to die…_

If this man was taking her blood and killing her…what would happen to Nessa? This man who claimed to be Peter's father seemed too interested in her daughter. Given that she met Peter after Ricky found him in a shipping container, handcuffed to the wall, and without his memories, she didn't exactly trust anyone who claimed to know him.

Someone left Peter in that container. Someone took away his memories.

She'd be damned if that happened to her or Nessa.

* * *

><p>While Daphne kept an eye on his latest prize, Arthur called Elle to another office. The blonde stretched out in a chair, looking very much at home with her feet on the desk. Sociopathic bitch that she was, Elle Bishop was a welcome addition to his team.<p>

"Have you found the catalyst yet?"

"You mean Claire Bennet? No. We're still looking."

"I might be able to help you with that. Peter's daughter seems to have precognitive abilities. She's been drawing the future."

"Really? Color me shocked."

He ignored the sarcastic bite. "I want you and Gabriel to collect Claire Bennet. Now. Once I have the catalyst, Gabriel can do whatever he wants."

"That's all you want? This catalyst?"

"To start with. We're going to create our own army. The best of the best will be given powers they never dreamed about. We are going to rule the world."

"I'm in. I've been dying to have some fun." Electricity crackled, dancing on the palm of her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location, New Jersey<em>

Claire and the two Peters sat at a small table, papers drawn before them. The dim light provided them with a grimy view of Pinehearst and their battle plan.

"Claire, this is the important part," the younger Peter insisted. "They have to believe you're on their side. But if it gets too dicey, you have to run. Take a dive from a window. Anything. Just get out. If you can, take Nessa or Caitlin with you."

His older self scoffed. "She can't very well dive out a window with two people. It's not like she can fly."

"What's your suggestion then?"

"Don't get caught," Future Peter said. "Simple enough."

"Got it." Claire stood up, the battered chair scraping the floor like nails on a chalkboard. "I'll be back."

"Don't do anything—" Peter started to say, then shut his mouth as his older self morphed before his eyes. Instead of a second Peter, Sylar had joined the crew.

"We really need to get you some new clothes," Sylar said, looking him up and down. "Blood is not your color."

"Sylar?"

"No, it's Peter. Are you telling me you still can't do this? God, how pathetic are you?"

"Do what?"

"It's illusion. Simple as that."

Before his eyes, Sylar became a woman, then the woman turned into his brother, before turning into Claire. Finally, Claire became Sylar once more.

"What the…that's…"

"Cool party trick, I know. We've got work to do, so stop drooling. Now, let's make you presentable."

Peter frowned as his older self—looking like Sylar—touched his shoulder. He looked down, watching his own form twist and change. "Who am I?" he asked in a higher pitched voice.

"Sylar's little sidekick. Elle. You remember her, right? Electricity and all that…"

"What are you thinking?"

"We need to get around Pinehearst if we're going to find Caitlin and… Nessa. What better disguise than those two? No one will stop us or question us."

"But that's not—"

"Trust me."

Future Peter touched his shoulder and they vanished in a blink.

* * *

><p><em>Pinehearst – Several Hours Later<em>

Alarms rang throughout the building.

Arthur and his minions converged on Suresh's lab. The doors were flung open to reveal a disaster area. Papers and equipment were thrown around the room, some broken, others torn to pieces. Suresh lay in a heap, possibly alive, but not moving.

Blood splashed across the computer screen, a graceful arc.

The only missing piece in the lab was the redhead.

"Find her!" he roared. "Bring her to me!"

* * *

><p><em>Pinehearst – Earlier That Same Day<em>

Claire walked in through the doors, trying not to look at the blood that dotted the ground—Peter and Caitlin's blood. She moved easily, her stride even and purposeful. No one challenged her as she approached the elevator. She punched the button for Arthur's floor and took a breath as the doors slid shut.

At the same time, several floors above, Elle pressed a call button for the elevator. Sylar stood beside her, looking a bit bored. Pinehearst wasn't exactly exciting, despite all the scheming. There just wasn't any fun to be had. No prisoners to check on. No new ways to test their skills. Nothing but paperwork and politics.

The doors slid open.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the cheerleader…" Elle cooed.

Before either Sylar or Claire could react, Elle shot a bolt of lightning into Claire's chest. She held up her fingers shaped like a gun and blew away imaginary smoke. She grinned.

Sylar picked up the fallen cheerleader. "Did you set it to stun or roast?"

"It doesn't matter. She'll be up in a few minutes. Stupid regenerating lizards."

**Author's Notes:**

C'mon, "regenerating lizards" sounds better than "rapid cellular regeneration". ;)

Yes, Angela was not in a coma in this timeline. Several little things in the timeline are just non-existent or will happen later on. I try to respect the storylines already in place but sometimes, I enjoy taking liberties with the plotlines.

Things should be picking up now. My life is hectic, but I'll try to update quickly.


	6. Chapter Six

**Unbreakable**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Tim Kring is the creator.

**Chapter Six**

_Pinehearst_

Peter and Future Peter appeared in front of the building. Future Peter cast an illusion of himself as Sylar while cloaking Peter in Elle's appearance. They headed for the doors together, moving in sync, with their heads held high. Confident.

No one would dare challenge Sylar and Elle on Pinehearst grounds. At least, that's what they hoped. They needed to have access to parts of Pinehearst that their usual selves wouldn't. That was the way to find Caitlin and Nessa.

"What floor is Arthur on?" Future-Peter-as-Sylar asked once they entered the elevator.

"Seven. But be careful—he always has others lurking in the office, including the real…Sylar."

"Don't worry. And you're going…?"

"I'll check out some rooms on the floor above. Dad wouldn't keep Nessa and Caitlin too far away from him. It's a control thing."

The doors slid open with a ding.

"If you need me, pull the alarm."

Peter-as-Elle nodded, watching his accomplice disappear down the hall.

He got off on the eighth floor, wishing he'd learned more about Pinehearst beforehand. It was possible that one or both of them might be on the same floor as Arthur, even though instinct said he'd keep them separated.

Peter switched gears mentally, opening his mind to those around him as he walked down the hallway. Snatches of thoughts drifted in, most begin, a few disturbing, but none that were helpful.

Except for a weak, yet plaintive cry.

_"Peter, help me… I need you… Don't leave me to die…"_

Caitlin. His Caitlin. Did she know he was there? How? He'd never explained the extent of his powers to her. There was no way she could know he'd hear her.

_"I forgive you…"_

He turned a corner, concentrating on her thoughts, searching for her location.

_"I never stopped hoping I'd find you… that you were alive somewhere…"_

Peter picked up his pace. The thoughts were stronger now, easier to read. She was close.

_"Peter…ahh!"_

The connection dropped out.

He frowned, pausing in the middle of the hallway. He wanted to call for her, but he didn't want to risk it. He couldn't—wouldn't—risk her life again.

* * *

><p>"Have the recruits arrived?" Arthur Petrelli inquired, studying several of Nessa's latest drawings. Last time he went to check on her and Daphne the young girl was madly scribbling away page after page. He collected the newer ones and brought them back to his office.<p>

"They're being processed right now," an elegant blonde dressed in a designer suit, pearls, and heels said.

"Good. Good. Any word on my son?"

"Nathan will be here shortly. He's very interested in the work we're doing here."

"Excellent. I want him on hand when we start testing. I've got everyone working on the final piece. We should have it within a few hours."

The doors to the office flew open.

"Hello, dad. Look who I found," Gabriel announced, dragging in Claire. She was half-conscious, slowly healing from several burns. Elle followed, her hands crackling with energy.

"Just who I was looking for. Miss Bennet, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you," Arthur said, gesturing toward a chair. "Please, take a seat. I apologize for the way my son and his colleague have treated you."

The teenager sat down as her skin returned to its normal color and appearance. "It's nothing. I've done worse on my own."

"I told them not to hurt you. You see, I need something from you… something only you can give me," Arthur said. "It's special, much like you."

"What do you need?"

"For starters, some of your blood. Then, I need your help to fix a formula to help people like us."

* * *

><p><em>Pinehearst – Two Hours Later<em>

Catlin felt a needle prick her skin. She cried out.

"This is going to make you better. Different. Special."

She squirmed on the table. The liquid in the needle was a vibrant red, like blood. She fought against the straps, trying to break free. The liquid was cool as it started to enter her veins.

_"Peter!"_ she screamed in her mind.

The doors to the lab flew open. A woman entered. Suresh looked up. "Elle, what are you doing—"

The injection ceased as Suresh flew into a wall. He hit with a sickening crack and disappeared out of view. The straps on the table loosened.

"Caitlin…"

Warm hands helped with the straps. Peter's face appeared.

"Peter…"

"You okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Peter… you came back…"

"Of course. I wasn't going to leave you." He helped her sit up. "I'd never do that. What did he give you?"

"I don't know…" Caitlin answered, breathless. "I don't…"

"It's okay. It's still got stuff in it." Peter pulled the syringe from her arm. "You're shaking."

"He took a lot of blood…"

"Why?"

"I'm special… I'm immune to the Shanti virus. That's why he wanted my blood. For testing."

"I always knew you were special," he breathed, helping her up and off the stretcher. "Caitlin, I missed you so much…"

"I thought you were dead. When they took you away, I thought you were dead," she said softly. "I was so alone."

"You had Nessa."

"I wondered every day if we would live. If the virus would take her from me. I couldn't stop worrying. And I missed you every day."

His arms supported her. He held her close, the way he had in her dreams for so long. "I'm here now," Peter promised. "No one's going to take you from me again. No one. We're gonna get Nessa. And then we're going be together. We'll be a family."

Caitlin pressed her lips against his. Soft and light.

He pulled her closer. Their bodies fit together like they had all those years before. Completely in sync with one another.

The kiss deepened, her arms locked around his neck, his hands on her hips. Tongues touched, tasting. There was an ache growing within Caitlin. It'd been years since she'd been this close to anyone but her daughter. Years since she kissed a man. Years since she'd been held like this. Years since anyone had made love to her.

It was always Peter. The last touch. The last kiss. The last caress. The last 'I love you'. The last everything. Peter was her everything. He was the one man who haunted her. The only one she couldn't erase.

He was the man she loved.

* * *

><p><em>Pinehearst – Earlier<em>

Claire gave her blood willingly, even drawing it out herself.

"Now, what do you know about the catalyst?"

"The catalyst?" she repeated, looking at Arthur Petrelli. "What catalyst?"

"It's a component in a mixture that helps those with abilities. It has to be carried in a human host. When you were an infant, the catalyst was given to you. This catalyst will finalize the formula."

"And the formula does what exactly?"

Arthur looked at her. "It gives people abilities. That's what you always wanted, isn't it? You want to be normal. If we give the whole world abilities, you will be normal."

"Normal."

"Normal," he repeated. "You will be one of the first. You will make this possible."

"Everyone will have abilities? Everyone in the world?"

"Everyone. We will start with a select few. The world's best. A new kind of army. The strongest, the fastest, and unstoppable. Indestructible. Like you. From there, the police, the fireman—just imagine how much safer the world will be."

"But you can't control who gets abilities…can you? I mean… what if we create another Sylar?"

"We won't. Dr. Suresh is adapting the formula. Only certain abilities will be possible—helpful abilities. There is only one Gabriel and he is my son. He is reformed. He's going to help us change the world."

"What do I have to do?" Claire asked.

A slick, slightly evil grin crossed his face. "Just place your hands on this container. It's that simple."

Claire crossed the room to the large vat. "That's it?"

"That's it."

She placed her hands on top of the container. "Okay. Here goes nothing."

**Author's Notes:**

What do you think of Peter and Caitlin's reunion? I'm posting a poll on my author page about Caitlin—check it out and please vote! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Unbreakable**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Tim Kring started this all.

**Chapter Seven**

_Pinehearst – Later_

"C'mon, let's go find Nessa," Peter suggested, grabbing her hand.

Caitlin moved with him, albeit a bit stiffly. She was bleeding a bit. "Peter… I feel dizzy…"

He grabbed her, helping her sit down. He touched her forehead. "You pulled some stitches… Wait, how much blood did he take?"

"A lot…"

He checked her reflexes and her pulse points. "No wonder… your blood pressure is way too low."

"What can you do?"

"There's not time for a transfusion." He looked around the lab. "Umm, let's find you something to eat or drink. That'll give you some energy."

She nodded.

"Stay here. Okay?"

He slipped out of the lab, giving her a last look. "I'm coming back. Promise."

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>Pinehearst - Earlier<em>

"Concentrate on a light. Imagine it flowing from you into the container. Filling it. That's it… good girl," Arthur Petrelli guided, watching Claire stand over the container.

A slight glow came over the red liquid. It was changing, morphing, before their eyes.

Even in all the plans she'd worked on and studied with the two Peters, no one had thought about what to do if she really had the catalyst. They never considered the possibility. Or that Arthur would ask her to do it.

Claire considered diving out the nearest window, as Peter urged, but she wanted more information first. She wanted to help her uncle find his girlfriend and daughter. Peter deserved some happiness after all his sacrifices as a hero.

She was the girl who couldn't die. Why should she bail now? She could always bail later. Plus, if she was responsible for the final piece of the formula, she would need to stick around to stop Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>Outside Pinehearst – Later<em>

Angela Petrelli eased out of the car's backseat. Her mind was still reeling from the nightmare predicting her son's death. She'd slipped into a few other dreams since, but none of them were any nicer. Her family was in danger.

While she might have done a lot of questionable deeds in the past, Angela valued her family. She once thought letting Peter die would be for the good of the world by turning Nathan into a leader. But she knew that Peter could change the future.

No matter what, he needed to live. Peter had to live. And his daughter, his gifted, special daughter needed to be kept far away from Arthur. Arthur would turn the sweet little girl into another Elle Bishop—albeit one with infinite powers.

Nessa Petrelli could change the course of the future, much like her father. Angela would make sure that she did. The Petrelli name would regain its former glory.

* * *

><p>Caitlin pushed papers aside, looking for any information on Peter—anything that might explain how he ended up in a shipping container across the ocean with no memories. She sat in the desk chair, still weak. Pure adrenaline gave her enough strength to look.<p>

At some point, her knee brushed against a button. It took a few moments for a shrieking alarm to start.

She fell forward, crashing against the floor. Papers scattered around her, her blood dotting them and she brushed against them.

On her knees, Caitlin crawled toward the lab doors. Peter would find her. It just might not be in enough time to make a difference. She had to get out of there—find a new hiding place. Peter found her once, he could find her again.

A strong hand grabbed her arm, lifting her up.

"Peter?" she gasped, looking at the large heeled gash across his face.

"Ssh, I'll explain later."

His hand closed on hers, cloaking them both in invisibility as he half-carried her down the hallway away from the lab. It was only a few moments before boots hit the ground as the troops arrived. The alarm continued to shriek, ringing in her ears.

Arthur joined the fray, leading the charge into the destruction zone.

"Find her! Bring her to me!" he roared.

Down the hall, Caitlin shivered, knowing that he meant her. Part of her was relieved that he only shouted to find 'her', not 'them'.

But her adrenaline rush began to fade, causing her body to go limp in his arms. Strong, muscular arms. A bit more muscular than the Peter she remembered—different even from the Peter she kissed several minutes ago.

He scooped her up, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm around his neck.

"Sleep," he soothed. "Rest."

* * *

><p>Peter ducked around a corner as soon as the alarms sounded. His heart nearly stopped. Had his older self been spotted? What about Claire? Or Nessa? Or Caitlin? God, it had to be Caitlin. He'd left her!<p>

He broke into a run, heading back toward the lab.

A blur flew past him. One of Arthur's men?

He threw open a door telekinetically and jumped inside. Peter kept the door cracked, peering down the hall toward the lab. The blur returned, a redhead in hand, before disappearing. Invisibility, like Claude Raines.

It was his other self. His older self saved her. Because he left her.

_Is she okay?_

It took a moment for a clear thought to form in his other self's head. _Drained. She's very weak. I'll get her somewhere safe._

_ Where's Nessa? Did you find her?_

_ Close. He's got someone watching her. One of those blondes. It rotates. They're keeping her under close watch. She's an empath. She's been drawing the future._

Peter froze. _I'll find her. Can you get Caitlin out of here?_

_ I'll try…_

That was good enough for the moment. If his future self kept her out of the crossfire, then he'd retrieve his daughter. He would get Nessa, find Claire, and stop his father. And finish it all before Caitlin woke up, if he was lucky.

If not, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Claire, what a pleasant surprise," Nathan Petrelli called, sweeping into the testing room. Tracy was already there, keeping an eye on the formula and the recruits. A few other men kept an eye on the room, clearly wanting some action.<p>

"Nathan," the cheerleader said curtly. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I want to be normal."

He shook his head. "But you're not. You're one of us."

"I never asked for this… ability. I just want to be a teenager. To be normal. I wanted to get rid of my powers, but then I learned about the formula. If I stay special, I'll be normal. Part of the new normal," she said. "That's why I'm here."

"That's my girl. You're about to witness history."

"The formula, right? How do you decide who gets it?"

Her birth father smiled. "We're starting with the best and brightest—the elite. Soldiers."

"Soldiers? And you're in charge of what abilities they receive?"

"To some extent. We're hoping some of them will be like you. That others will be super strong. Perhaps a few who can fly. Maybe supersonic hearing or vision. We'll see."

Claire nodded. "As long as there's no Sylars."

"No more Sylars," her father promised.

* * *

><p>Peter slipped out of his hiding spot around the time the noise died down. He heard his father issue the order to find Caitlin and tried to rein in his anger. He needed to locate Nessa. With everyone hunting for Caitlin, it wouldn't be long before they turned to Nessa.<p>

He pushed out with his mind, searching for information or thoughts related to his daughter. It still seemed unreal that he was a father. An absentee father, but still a father.

_"Babysitting. Fastest thief in the world and I'm stuck babysitting some kid…" _a female thought, clearly grumpy.

Peter quickened his pace, following the thread of thought. The connection strengthened with each step. He was near Nessa; he could feel it. There was no one else to babysit inside Primatech.

But in the back of his mind, he feared for Caitlin. It wasn't that he didn't trust his future self, it was that he didn't trust his father or the others in Primatech. All the obstacles between Caitlin and escape, and then, what would stop his father from coming after her or Nessa again? He didn't want to run forever.

Plus, Caitlin was powerless. How would that be, living on the run, with him and Nessa and drawn in because her daughter happened to share a strange genetic gift? How would that work?

He couldn't pretend things would be easy or normal. It never was. He was the reason she spent years alone in a forsaken future. Where she watched people she knew die. Where she lived with the pain of knowing one day it could be her or her daughter.

Peter slowed. Running wasn't an option. He needed to give Caitlin a chance—a choice—to leave him if she wanted. To stay away from the power struggles caused by his family. Away from the pain and suffering.

He turned a door knob, slowly peering into an office suite.

A little girl sat at a table, drawing. At first, he thought she was coloring. As Peter moved closer, he noticed the drawing wasn't a child's picture—it was premonition. His daughter was drawing the future.

Someone slammed into him, knocking the air from his lungs.

Peter twisted, eying the petite blonde. Papers whipped through the air, disturbed by the sudden wind caused by her movements. He sensed the power, copying it. Speed. Agility.

She moved to knock him out. He ducked each blow, matching her step for step.

Time seemed to have slowed as they fought.

"Who are you?" she asked. "How are you doing this?"

He grabbed both her wrists. "I'm a mimic. And the little girl you're watching? She's my daughter."

Before the speedy blonde could react, he threw her against a wall. Peter didn't stop to look at her. He raced toward Nessa and scooped up both the girl and the drawing pad.

"Peter!" she cried happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled at her as they disappeared into thin air.

**Author's Notes:**

We're closing in on the end now. All loose ends will be tied up soon. Please vote in the poll on my author's page. If the poll isn't working, you can PM me your choices.

I'm also working on a Doctor Who-Heroes crossover. The first bit is already posted. It's going to focus on Caitlin—it's called _A Crack in Time_. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Unbreakable**

**Disclaimer:** If I had anything to do with _Heroes…_ Caitlin would've been in Season Three.

**Chapter Eight**

Peter reappeared outside of Primatech, Nessa cradled in his arms. The little girl clung to him tightly. He couldn't help but feel a bit happy that his daughter seemed to like him—despite having never really met her before.

"Where's mummy?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know. She's coming."

A heel clicked on the pavement. "No, she's not, Peter."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Peter pulled his daughter closer, as if to protect her from Angela Petrelli. "How do you know about Caitlin?"

"I've been dreaming. In my dreams, both you and her are dead."

"That's not possible. She's with… well, me. Another me. The older me. From the future."

"I had a feeling that would happen." Angela stepped closer. "I have a car waiting. Get inside and tell the driver where you want to go."

"No, I'm not—"

"Do it for your daughter, Peter, if you won't do it for me."

"Mom—"

Nessa almost climbed up his neck. He looked down at her. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Mummy's hurt," she whimpered.

Peter glanced over at his mother, his heart torn in two. He wanted to take Nessa away from this place, but he wanted to help Caitlin. Not to mention that Claire was still inside somewhere. He had things to do, scores to settle, and lives to save.

"Nessa, I need you to go with your grandmother. She'll keep you safe, I promise. I'm gonna go find your mummy," he swore, eye-to-brown-eye with his young daughter. "Then we're all gonna figure out what to do together."

"I wanna stay with you!"

Peter sighed. "Nessa, I think it would be better if you stayed here."

"No, Peter!"

Angela moved closer, trying to pry Nessa off. The little girl screamed, clinging tighter to Peter.

"Mom, mom! Stop. It's okay. I'll take her with me," he decided. It wasn't worth upsetting his daughter. She was probably traumatized enough given the sudden jump in place and time, watching her mother fly out a window, and being held captive.

Nessa tightened her grip on him, eyeing Angela with a wary look. It's very much a 'don't you even think about touching me' look.

"Peter, don't go back inside. It's not safe," the Petrelli matriarch insisted, trying to block her younger son. He side-stepped around her.

"I have to. I've gotta find Caitlin."

* * *

><p>"Where is the girl?" Arthur Petrelli demanded, looking at Daphne and the abandoned desk littered with crayons. "Where is she?"<p>

"A guy came in. Peter. He fought me and disappeared with her."

"And you couldn't stop him?"

"He copied me!" the blonde protested, clearly agitated. "He was ruthless. He said it was his daughter."

"Get out of my sight," he grumbled.

Arthur looked at Elle and Sylar, both who stood at the ready. "Find my son. Do whatever it takes to stop him. Bring me back the little girl and kill the woman."

"My pleasure," Elle said with a sick grin.

Suresh stepped in. "Actually, I need the woman's blood. I gave her a high dose of formula. I wanted to the track the changes to her blood. She's immune to the virus. I hope the daughter is as well."

"Fine. Let her live. But hurt her as much as you need to."

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>In their small hiding space, Future Peter shook Caitlin awake. "We've got to move. Now."<p>

She groaned, groggy still from the drugs in her bloodstream. "Where are we?"

"Pinehearst. Unfortunately, I can't exactly zap us out of here. We need to find Claire. She's still inside. Oh, and don't worry about Nessa. She's with Peter."

"But you're Peter…" she mumbled, glimpsing the battle-worn and scarred man. An older Peter, sure enough, but it was Peter.

"I know. I'm an older version—I'm from the future, okay? Are you with me, Caitlin?"

"Mmm, sorry…"

He taped her cheek to get her attention. "I need you to stay awake, okay? We need to make a run for it. Can you do that?"

Caitlin blinked, trying to focus on his words. But they were slurring. Everything was distorted, including her vision. She didn't understand it. She'd been fine a moment earlier.

Now it felt like her skin was crawling. Shifting. Changing. Healing.

She touched her forehead, coming away with dried blood. She couldn't feel the scratches and cuts from the glass anymore. What the hell was happening to her? How… was this possible? Only Peter—she'd seen Peter bloody before with no marks. But how—how could happen to her?

"We need to go. C'mon!"

His hand grabbed her wrist tight. She didn't mind. It anchored her, steadied her, as everything changed. As she changed. She grew stronger. She felt better; oddly refreshed. The pain left her body at an alarming rate.

Was this how Peter felt?

Exhilarated, she broke into a run, dashing with the older Peter through halls, around sharp corners, and up stairwell after stairwell. She kept up, surprised at her own endurance. Even when she bumped a wall, the pain vanished. A trip that skinned her palm barely stung.

It healed almost instantly, the flesh showing no signs of scaring. Amazing. Impossible.

Like Peter.

"Run, Caitlin! Run!" he shouted, his hands blue with fire.

She paused, spotting the group of menacing men ahead of them. Peter took up a defensive position. Her heart raced, beating a hundred miles a minute inside her chest. One of them smiled, almost puffing up as he breathed in.

"Fear. There's nothing sweeter in the world," the black man said.

"Run!" Peter shouted, giving her a push. "I'll hold them off."

She opened her mouth to protest. She wanted to fight. She wanted to help him. She had to.

"Caitlin!" another voice called. A smaller voice echoed, shrieking, "Mummy!"

"Peter? Nessa!"

She ran toward the voices, completely forgetting about the danger. Because of it, she ran smack into a tiny blonde. A jolt of electricity hit her in the chest, like a taser, only without the little darts. Caitlin felt her skin blister for a brief moment.

A second blast of electricity knocked her clear on her ass.

What she wouldn't give for a gun right about now.

Before a third strike of lightening, the man beside the psychopathic blonde grabbed her arm. "Enough. We can't kill her yet, remember?"

"I was just having fun."

Caitlin struggled to regain motor control, her nerves still convulsing from the zaps of electricity. "What did you do to Peter?" she groaned, wondering where her daughter and ex-boyfriend had gone to.

"Do to him? Oh, you mean…" The devious man changed form to Peter, carrying a bundle of clothing. His voice went up in pitch. "Mummy!"

"You… and you…"

She got to her feet as the image of Peter disappeared and the man regained his usual form. Other than the dark hair, there was no real resemblance to Peter. His eyebrows even looked evil. She had no idea what to do. She just wanted to be away from him.

This man. Whoever he was, he would kill her this time with the slightest movement. He'd already tossed her out a window. What was to stop him from ripping her heart out? He even pretended to be Peter!

"Let me go. I won't bother you… just let me leave," she said, trying to sound forceful and failing miserably at it.

"No. I don't think so," the blonde said before blasting her again.

Caitlin felt a scream leave her body. The force behind it burned her throat. It echoed through the halls, carrying her anguish and frustration.

**Author's Notes:**

What do you think of Caitlin's power?

Peter, Caitlin, and Nessa will reunite coming up and try and take down Pinehearst from the inside, while Angela and Arthur face off.

Please review! Anonymous reviews are accepted and will be replied to in a new chapter!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Unbreakable**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Heroes._

**Chapter Nine**

Peter froze, listening to the scream. "Caitlin. Caitlin!"

"Mummy!" his daughter called, not excited. She sounded worried—more worried than a child should be.

He clutched Nessa tighter as if she might disappear at any moment. "I need you to help me find mummy. Can you do that?"

"Mummy's hurting. The mean lady has her."

"The mean lady?"

"Sparky. She doesn't like mummy."

"Sparky?" Peter frowned. "Sparky… like sparks… Elle? It's Elle isn't it? Does the mean lady have light colored hair?"

Nessa nodded enthusiastically. "But not the other lady. She's nice."

"The one you were coloring with?"

"She was sad."

He half-smiled at his daughter. She was perceptive. Intuitive. Extraordinary.

"I bet. Now, can you tell me where the mean lady's taking her? Can you see her? Hear her?"

"Uh huh…"

"Show me."

* * *

><p>In the lab, Mohinder Suresh was waiting for his patient. Caitlin came in struggling. Sylar and Elle held her down as Mohinder himself strapped her down. He injected her with a sedative, calming her muscles, paralyzing them against her will.<p>

He hooked up a machine, measuring her brainwaves. "Hopefully this will tell us how the formula affects the brain. It should also help us figure out how the brain works when it comes to abilities."

"Don't do this…" she whimpered, her head turned to look at him.

"This is my job. You are extraordinary, Caitlin. Your blood is unlike anyone else's. With an ability, you might be the cure for any disease."

"I don't want… I just want to go home…"

"It doesn't matter what you want," Suresh hissed. His mutated skin was visible on his arms. "What matters is what I can learn from you. I got you a pass. You'll help me or they'll kill you."

A needle jabbed her arm, sending waves of pain through her. Red liquid rushed into her veins, a high dose of the formula. Even worse, it was the uncatalized formula.

The drug tore through her body, ripping and destroying, twisting and mutating her DNA and her tissues. Her minor wounds from her fall and the glass reappeared, enlarging, and becoming infected. One of the monitors noted her steadily dropping blood pressure.

Through it all, Suresh looked fascinated. Sylar just smirked, watching her slowly die. She gasped, her lungs collapsing on themselves.

All of the beeping came to a sudden halt. A continuous tone filled the room as her entire body shut down. Caitlin didn't move or stir. Her blood pressure was gone, her brainwaves unreadable, and all other signs of life gone.

"No, no, no!" Suresh hissed, flipping switches. "That's not supposed to happen. That's not…"

Elle Bishop laughed, leaning against a table. "Oh, Doc, maybe you should check your drugs next time. I think it was expired."

His face fell. He turned toward her. "What? You mean… that was…"

"An old batch."

"You just let me kill her?"

Elle shrugged, her arms crossed. "Arthur said she was worthless. He wanted her dead. I just helped. Besides, once we catch Peter and the girl, you get to have at him. Imagine the secrets his blood holds. Especially if he's powerless."

Sylar flicked his hand, shutting off all the machines. "Come along, Doc. Let's find us a Petrelli. Two for the price of one, today only…"

Suresh nodded, walking with Sylar and Elle. They neared the door when Elle zapped him. Skin sizzled and burned as Sylar telekinetically slit his throat. The couple grinned at each other, both looking thrilled with their tag-team approach.

Together they walked out into the hallway, Elle's fingers sparking as they went along.

* * *

><p>Peter paused in a hallway, still carrying his young daughter. Something felt off. "Nessa, go hide. Don't come out, no matter what. I'll find you later, I promise."<p>

He gave her a kiss and the little girl looked at him. She seemed tense. "But…"

"Hurry. I promise I'll come back with your mum, okay?"

She looked at him with those big dark eyes, his eyes, in Caitlin's face. Her bone structure, her Irish looks melded with his own. She was beautiful, like her mother, and he hoped and prayed they would live long enough to be a family.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled at her. "Now, go hide. Be quiet… quieter than a mouse, okay?"

She nodded, her thick curls bouncing, before taking off. Peter felt the tension in his stomach building.

He closed his eyes, reaching out through his mind, searching and probing others.

Panic came from one of the labs. Blood, burnt flesh, and dead bodies. Two dead bodies. One a woman with long hair.

Caitlin. He knew it.

He raced for the elevator, pressing the button. But it was too slow. He ran for the stairs, taking steps two at a time. He had no time to waste. He never did.

Peter made himself invisible as he entered the lab area. There were too many people around for him to just be himself. He also didn't want to tip his hand, especially not if people were looking for him.

Suresh's dead, burnt body lay in a doorway. There was a quick flicker of sadness for his former friend, until he remembered how Suresh hurt Caitlin. How he experimented on her and left her to die. That caused the rage to rise in his veins.

Until he saw the body on the lab table.

Caitlin.

"No! No!" he cried, his disguise failing. A few people looked at him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the woman lying on a table. Not moving, her face pale. The woman he loved and lost. The woman who carried his child.

Peter went to her side. He pulled the restraints free and picked up her limp body. "Caitlin, Caitlin, it's me… I'm here…"

He carried her over to a chair. "Look at me, Caitlin…"

No response. Panicky, he checked for a pulse.

Nothing. No signs of life. She was gone.

"No! No…"

He rummaged through drawers and trays, gathering various vials and needles. Peter prepared the injections and tried adrenaline to restart her heart. No change.

"C'mon, Cait… please…"

She looked dead. Her pale skin was marred with cuts and blood. She seemed in worse shape than he remembered from earlier. Were all the marks caused by Suresh or by her fall and the glass door?

There was one option left. A shot of the formula could bring her back. The odds were against her actually healing, but she might survive. It could restart her body. It couldn't make it any worse. He kept his fingers on her pulse as he injected the formula into her leg.

"C'mon, Cait… we need you. Nessa needs you. Fight this… you have to."

_Don't make me say good-bye twice…_

**Author's Notes:**

Next chapter will be the last. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
